No Romantic:  A Valentine Story
by sangreal7
Summary: Both Reid and Prentiss can't help thinking about that unexpected invitation to the movies, or about each other. Where do these thoughts lead them?  A tag to 'Sense Memory', so slight spoilers present.


**A/N: This is for Fanatical Writer and LoveforPenandDerek for putting the idea of Reid and Prentiss into my head, and plying me with such wonderful insights into the characters that it fired my imagination for a pairing I had never even before considered. Thank you ladies!**

**I hope everyone enjoys!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Criminal Minds. I'm just playing a little  
**

* * *

He was no romantic. He knew it. Of course, that never made it easier to be _told_ he didn't have a romantic bone in his body, because his brain was too busy thinking up random facts to pull off the big romantic gesture. People usually assumed that either he didn't know how to get a woman, or that if he could he didn't know what to do when he did. Nothing could be further from the truth. For quite some time now, it was just that he knew what – or rather, who – he wanted, and next to her, all other women simply paled.

Instinctively it seemed he had understood that her fearless nature, her take-no-prisoners style was only the outer shell of her distinctive personality. He had come to learn that at her core, she was much like him – sensitive, a little nerdy, very intelligent and more than a little unsure of her attractiveness. It made his heart race every single time he wondered what else they might have in common.

From the first day he'd met her, he'd always thought she was an incredibly beautiful woman. As he got to know her, despite the ups and downs of their friendship, he had become more and more intrigued by her. The day he realized he was hopelessly attracted to his gorgeous, sexy co-worker would strike anyone else as unusual, but he understood himself very well.

It had happened on the jet, as they were returning from Colorado and the events at Liberty Ranch. She had sat across from him and assured him that none of what happened was his fault, that it had been her choice. Truthfully, he had been feeling somewhat guilty, and her words had helped. That wasn't where the attraction part came in though. No, that happened when she'd laid her hand over his and not moved it, even after she'd finished speaking.

He had been on the brink of explaining that he'd understood her choices and actions. She had assessed the situation instantly, and had known two things – that it would have been much easier for Cyrus to believe she was the FBI agent rather than him, and also he had the better chance of engaging Cyrus with his extensive biblical knowledge. She'd wanted to ensure that he had the chance to be close to Cyrus, and it had worked.

However, the moment she had touched him, and he was staring into her face, bruised but still so beautiful, he was lost. There was no explaining then, and there was certainly no turning back. He had worked to keep his expression as clueless as possible, and kept his feelings to himself ever since.

When he'd called her about the movie tonight, there hadn't been any plan behind it. He'd just known that she was the only other person who would appreciate that particular movie, and he'd been so hyped to see that it was being shown. He'd become so accustomed to locking his attraction away that it hadn't even been a factor. That was until she had declined. Even though she had done it kindly, with the sweetest of sentiments that made his heart leap in his chest, it had painfully reminded him of what he had worked hard to forget. He was no romantic, and didn't have a chance with a woman like her.

* * *

In the middle of all the turmoil that was her life at the moment, one odd, endearing thing stood out. Spencer Reid had called and asked her to go to a movie with him. Once she'd stopped thinking it was a ploy cooked up by Morgan to find out what was happening with her, she started thinking about the gesture itself.

At the moment, she was holed up at her mother's penthouse apartment. When she'd left her apartment, it was the last place she'd wanted to go, but the only place she knew that she should. If she'd gone to anyone else – any of the team – she would have had to explain her concerns, plus she might very likely have put them in danger. However, she was banking on the fact that Ian Doyle didn't want to draw attention to himself before he could complete his plan for revenge. She'd decided that he would not risk either her mother's round-the-clock security detail, or the high profile attention that would result from making an attempt on her life there.

She'd told her mother a just-believable-enough story of the water pipes having burst in an apartment on a lower floor of her building and the need to shut off the water for a couple of days until repairs could be completed. Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss, true to form, had immediately told her daughter she was welcome to stay as long as she liked – then promptly asked her if she had a date for Valentine's Day, and if not, why not.

With a sigh, she curled up against the pillows in her mother's beautifully appointed guest room as she remembered the conversation. It had taken all her efforts to convince her mother that though she didn't have a date, she really didn't want one, as Valentine's Day was in her opinion the absolute worst time to be on a first date.

Finally, in exasperation, she'd played the work card – in a way. She told her mother that she would be on call that night anyway, and was just going to go to the movies with a co-worker. Why she'd said that, she had no idea, but she had been thinking of Reid's phone call when she did. Luckily her mother backed down at that point and didn't ask for more detail. However, it left her where she was now … lying in bed, contemplating her brilliant, sensitive, very attractive, much younger co-worker.

That was a bad combination at the best of times. Now, when she was feeling way too vulnerable, and more than a little lonely, it was a very potent one. She couldn't help but wonder what might have happened if she had said yes to his invitation. Might it have led to something … more? There was no way to tell now, of course. Besides, he was so much younger than her. Could they really have anything much in common?

Suddenly she shook her head with a rueful laugh, and mentally chastised herself. _Just two hours in your mother's presence and you're beginning to absorb her prejudices. Since when has age meant a thing to you when you're attracted to someone? You already know you have things in common._ Her inner voice was right. Age issues – especially an older woman with a younger man – was something her mother would absolutely frown upon. That didn't mean it had to be her issue.

Settling further into the comfortable bed, she made two decisions that allowed her to fall asleep with a small smile on her face. She might have to look over her shoulder, but she would be damned if she let Doyle, or anyone else, stop her from living her life.

* * *

When Emily walked into the BAU bullpen the following morning, Reid was already seated at his desk. He appeared to be going through a pile of reports, flipping a pen back and forth in one hand at the same time. She noted that his hair was beginning to curl down over his collar again, and suffered a moment of agonized hesitation. Then she reminded herself that this was Reid, and in any case he'd asked her first.

Walking over, she leaned against his desk and said quietly, "Hi Spencer."

To his credit, his flinch of surprise was barely noticeable as he looked up from the report in front of him, blinking owlishly at her. "Wha … oh, hey Emily."

Feeling a lot more comfortable … and confident … mostly because of Reid's clear, guileless gaze on her face, Emily slid into the chair next to Reid's desk.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it last night. Did you go?"

"Umm … no, no I didn't." Now he dropped his gaze and fiddled with the pen, hoping she wouldn't ask him why. "I went to the bookstore instead."

"Well then, I was wondering … is it still showing?" She looked at the pen in his hand, instead of at his face.

"Uh huh … but only on Monday next."

"Then, if the offer's still open, I'd love to make it a date."

Watching Reid's head fly up and his eyes widen, she knew he hadn't misinterpreted her words. It was confirmed when he answered with a little squeak in his voice.

"A … a date?"

Before Emily could speak, she watched Reid as he seemed to literally pull himself together, sitting up straighter in the chair, and looking at her directly.

"A date … okay." His voice was firm, sure and it sent a tiny thrill through her. "Would you like to go to dinner after?"

It was her turn to be surprised.

"Yeah. I'd like that."

"Good."

For an instant their eyes met, and suddenly there was a surge of something that seemed to only exist along the path of their eyes on each other. Neither one said anything, refusing to name it, but they both recognized it as anticipation.

* * *

When Monday night rolled around, and Reid picked Emily up at her apartment after she'd gone home to change, both were surprised to find that any hesitancy between them was gone. They were just Spencer and Emily, and the conversation flowed between them as smoothly as it had ever done. Before the movie, they talked about the first time they'd ever read the book it was based on, and how it had affected them. Afterward, during dinner, they talked about how much better the original movie was, in the original language.

In fact, it wasn't until dinner was almost over that Emily remembered that they were supposed to be on what was essentially a first date and on Valentine's Day no less. It happened because they'd ordered a dessert to share, and when it arrived, the dish was dressed up in paper cupids, and had heart-shaped sprinkles all over the chocolate confection. They'd ordered dinner from the regular menu, and the restaurant had no noticeable decorations, so they hadn't realized.

Without a word, Reid rose from his side of the booth and motioned Emily around, then sat next to her. He scooped up a spoonful of the dessert and held it up to her.

"It's much easier to share like this." His eyes dropped to her lips as her mouth opened slowly to accept the sweet mouthful.

A moment later, Emily had taken up the other spoon and returned the gesture. They finished the entire dessert in the same manner, neither one feeling the need for words. When it was all gone, Emily sighed softly and slid her hand across the table to touch Reid's lightly.

"You know," she began tentatively, biting her bottom lip, "I think this is the most romantic Valentine's Day I've ever had. It's so good to be with someone who can just be himself."

"I told you Emily," Reid murmured softly, holding her gaze firmly, no hint of hesitation in his voice, "I don't know how to be any other way."

"I'm so glad for that." She smiled tenderly at him, her eyes glowing.

"Good … that's good." Now Reid sounded just the slightest bit distracted.

When he leaned over, Emily absolutely knew he was going to kiss her … and when he did, the warm, firm press of his lips on hers, tasting faintly of chocolate, assured her that this was indeed the start of something more.


End file.
